unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!!
Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! is a racing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''shame which was recently released for the Nintendo Wee. It is the successor to Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!!, and the predecessor to Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!!. It will feature updated graphics and incredibly detailed characters, unlike the shames before it. New Features Four Riders per Kart screenshot!!!!!!]] This time around, each kart will have the capacity for four drivers, and each will have their own responsibilities. * The '''driver will drive the kart around and is able to go honk honk. He is the main person of the team. * The item tosser tosses the items at people. * The info man handles the Map, the enclosed Instruction Book and the Player's Guide as well as three pages with cheats for the game. He helps the driver. * The annoying kid in the backseat says " AAAAAWWEEESSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I have to go to the bathroom! Blah blah blah. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Can we have a break at that McDonald's restaurant? I forgot to turn the lights off in my house. I hate this. Whoa, this is boring. careful how you drive! " and gets on other riders' nerves. When this player talks, it usually gets on the driver's nerves and the car slows down. Playable Characters Drivers *Luigi *Wario *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy (both forms) *Geno *Mallow *Toadette *Ronald McDonald *Rick Astley *Nyan Cat *Sponge Bob *Turbo Dog *Mordecai *Rigby *Yoshi *Caillou *The Hoodmask *Old Mario *North Mario *Evil Guy *Dr. Fetus *Captain Crap Item Tossers *Toad Fire (Red) **Toad Sea (Blue) **Toad Slime (Green) **Toad Emo (Black) **Toad Heart (Pink) *Pink Yoshi *Koopa *Goomba *Patrick Star *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Anybody *Chuck Norris Jr *Tom *Jerry *Ekans (How can he throw without arms?!) *Pee Man Info Men *Bowser *Princess Daisy (both forms, and yes, you can have Daisy as both an info MAN and a driver) *George W. Bush *Ronald McDonald *Bill Cosby *Evil Guy *Chuck Norris *Black Yoshi *New Mario *Pear *GPS *Somebody *Arnold the Hot Air Balloon *Some Smart Nerdy Kid *Booger Annoying Kids in the Backseat *Waluigi *Baby Mario *Baby Panda *Baby Peach *Baby DK *Baby Bowser *Porky (downloadable) *Baby Yoshi *Angry German Kid (DUH) *Little Bill *The Annoying Orange (HE'S ANNOYING, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!) *THE GUY WHO EVERYONE HATES *F**KING ANNOYING PINK SMALL HORSE *Crap Jr. Unlockable Characters *Malleo - Driver *Hannah Montana - Annoying Kid in the Backseat *Cosmo - Info Man (Gets you lost in a bottle of volvic revive) *That One Guy That I Can't Remember His Name - Item Tosser *Weegee - Item Tosser *Scratch Cat - Item Tosser *Jess - Driver *Pianta - Item Tosser (THE BEST ITEM THROWER, CAN ALWAYS HIT OPPONENTS) *Wurley - Driver, Info Man and Item Tosser (BEST CHARACTER IN THE GAME) *Dr. Rabbit - Driver (he is racist and attacks by saying NO! like NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!) *Insane Guy - Driver (surprisingly good considering his mental state when this shame came out) *Schezo Wegey - Driver *Virus - Info Man *Xan - Item Tosser Items Mushrooms * Mushroom - This shame makes mushrooms much more realistic. Now, if you eat them, you will not get faster. Instead you will get sleepy and crash. * Mega Mushroom - Makes you grow to mega size. Contrary to the laws of physics, growing huge will make you faster. * Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. Other players can step on you. * Mexican Dwarf Mushroom - Makes you ridiculously tiny. Also you speak Spanish. ¿No pueden hablar en Español? * Poisonous Mushroom - Kills you... that is all... Shells * Green Shell - Locks its target (the wall) and hits it. * Red Shell - Locks its target (your rival) and hits it. * Blue Flying Spiny Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. Makes an asplosion. * Suicide Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. Boos * Boo - Steal an item. * Big Boo - Steal two items. * King Boo - Steal everyone's items. * Little Boo - Too small to steal a whole item. Instead, the Little Boo rips someone else's item in half and steals half for you. * Retarded Boo - Floats around you, making the annoying kid in the backseat even more annoying. Also, whenever you get an item, the Retarded Boo throws it away. Other Items *Banana - Makes you slip in a totally clichéd fashion. *Thunderbolt - You get struck by lightning and die. Apparently more people die in lightning than car crashes. *Bob Omb - Asplodes before you can throw him. *Pokéball - Captures your rivals. Gotta catch 'em all! *Ham - The saturated fats in the ham subtly increase your cholesterol levels, slightly shortening your life expectancy. *Cowbell Guy - Yells at opponets that he has to have more cowbell. Cut Items *Mexican Wario Clone - Locks onto target (everyone including yourself) and throws over 9001 Mexican Warios (that each ate over 8999 burritos ten seconds ago) at each player with their buttcheeks on the players face, five seconds later all of them would fart. This item was removed from the game because the item is so cruel, Satan wouldn't dare use it... *shiver*. *Roundhouse Kick - Kills any enemy, also knocks them into space. It was cut from the game because otherwise Chuck Norris would kill Nintend'oh. *Weegee - Looks at opponents. Opponents get distracted and crash. Opponents turn into weegee. They can't move thus, they can't drive. Cut because weegee was too handsome. *Kickroll - Repeats the lines 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down' until you get bored of the game and throw your remote at the screen. It was cut because it would send everyone who played it on a killing spree. *Cannibalism - Only evidence left is a model. *Shotgun - There is unused coding for this item, and it was fully operational. This was most likely cut since it was unbalanced. *Gold Desert Eagle - Files for the Gold Desert Eagle still remain. It is almost entirely complete, and it can be used normally with cheats. *Mario Cannon - Only a text string remains for this item. *RPD - A light machine gun. Files exist for this weapon in the game's data. Cheats *Invincibility - Pause the game and press Square, Circle, Left, Right, Circle, Square. *Item Select - Pause the game and press Left, Circle, Right, Square, Right, Left. *Unlock all characters - Pause the game and press Left, Left Circle, Circle, Right, Left, X. *Maximum item uses - Pause the game and press Left, Right, Circle, Circle, Circle, Right, Left. *Level Select - Pause the game and press Left, Left, Left, X, Right, Left. Trivia *Waluigi and Hannah Montanna are the only people who aren't a baby who can be picked as an annoying kid, because Waluigi and Hannah Montanna are annoying as hell like a baby. *If you use 9000.0000000000001 Pokeballs as Weegee, Goku mode will be unlocked. Goku mode is where you get to hear Goku scream "OVER 9000!" 9001 times. You also unlock the Pokeman Trainer, he flies around and around until the game crashes and you scream "WHO WANTS A MUFFIN?" (These aren't mentioned above because NintenDO wants nobody to know about them, so we put them in the trivia section that nobody reads........you're nobody.) Category:Shames Category:Best Shames Category:Pee on the Pii then pee on yourself then the Pii will pee on the TV and the Pii will pee on you while you pee on the Pii